


Good Luck Charm

by enkaychi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Bullying, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Sexual Assault, Threesome, porn that grew a tiny plot, talk of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkaychi/pseuds/enkaychi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re sure about this?” he asks for what Jaejoong feels must be the thousandth time.</p><p>Jaejoong nods. “Yes,” he says slightly exasperated. Yunho asks that question every time. Jaejoong appreciates that his boyfriend wants to make sure he’s completely comfortable but Jaejoong doesn’t need him to. These men are Yunho’s closest friends and Jaejoong trusts each and everyone of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck Charm

Jaejoong leans against the wall outside the soccer team’s locker room waiting for most of the team to leave. They just won their championship game and he can still hear the boisterous yells in the room. The team will be having a party later tonight but Jaejoong’s presence is something of a celebration ritual.

Jaejoong looks up as the locker room door opens and players come spilling out in to the hallway. Some of them smile and wave at Jaejoong to which he returns a smile of his own. A few of them ignore him which is fine, Jaejoong doesn't need to talk to them anyway. Fewer glare at him. Jaejoong just ignores them, they’re assholes, the type of men who think someone like Jaejoong belongs in the house on his back, kept a dirty little secret.

Jaejoong loves the soccer team and most of them are nothing but kind to him but he supposes everywhere has its assholes. Luckily, his university only has a few, unlike high school which had seemed to overflow with teenage sons of bitches.

There’s just one particular asshole Jaejoong can't ignore even though Yunho and Heechul both told him he should. Jaejoong scowls at the tall, admittedly attractive figure of Choi Siwon as he exits the locker room with a gym bag slung over his shoulder.

Heechul had dated Siwon for their first year and a half of university and Jaejoong had never liked his best friend's boyfriend. For the most part Siwon is a good guy but based on what Heechul had told Jaejoong, in bed he was the most selfish person to walk the face of the earth.

Siwon returns Jaejoong's glare as he walks past. Jaejoong may dislike Siwon but the other man hates Jaejoong and Jaejoong would be lying if he says Siwon doesn't have a good reason for it. It’s Jaejoong who had introduced Heechul to his current boyfriend, Hangeng. It’s just a little unfortunate that Heechul had still been dating Siwon at the time. But what kind of friend would Jaejoong be if he didn't help his best friend find a better top?

A shitty friend that's what kind.

Jaejoong sticks his tongue out at Siwon's back. It’s childish but he can't help himself. 

Fucker. 

He closes his mouth and folds his arms over his chest when the man disappears down the hallway. 

The next person to leave the locker room is someone Jaejoong still doesn't know how to feel about. Kim Hyunjoong had been Jaejoong's best friend through all of middle school but they'd had a falling out during their first year of high school. 

"Jae," Hyunjoong says softly when he stops in front of Jaejoong. 

Jaejoong turns his face away. He hadn’t forgiven Hyunjoong for what he'd done. He doesn't hate him anymore but there’s a part of him that still feels betrayed. Maybe that’s unfair considering it hadn't even taken Jaejoong a month to forgive Yunho but he’s still holding a grudge against Hyunjoong five years later.

Hyunjoong sighs and walks away.

Jaejoong turns his head to watch the other man. Maybe in a few years Jaejoong will be able to talk to him again. Or maybe Hyunjoong will be like Seunghyun and just accept that he'd done wrong and he can't fix it.

Jaejoong pushes off the wall. Most of the players had already left. He’s just waiting for the team’s head coach to come out.

The door swings open again and Coach Park exits the locker room. Jaejoong smiles and bows to the man.

Jaejoong likes Coach Park. He’s a genial older gentleman who has a son like Jaejoong. He’s always kind to Jaejoong and scolds his players whenever they’re disrespectful to him. The man thinks some of the celebratory rituals Jaejoong does with Yunho’s friends are a bit strange but once he’d been assured that Jaejoong is fully consenting he’d pretty much just left them to their own devices with a shake of his head and some mutterings about the things kids did these days.

Coach Park smiles back at Jaejoong and pats him on the shoulder. “You can go in. It’s just the group of them left.”

Jaejoong thanks him and goes in.

The locker room is fairly standard. Rows of wide full length blue lockers with beige wooden benches between them take up most of the room. There’s a shower area towards the back and and a small glass windowed room off to one side that serves as an office for the team’s coaches.

The nine players still in the room are leaning against the lockers in one aisle talking to each other. Jaejoong spots his boyfriend and goes to him. He wraps his arms around Yunho and burrows his nose in the groove of his collar bone. Jaejoong inhales deeply. His boyfriend hasn’t showered yet. He still smells like sweat and musk. Jaejoong loves that smell.

“Hi,” Jaejoong mumbles against Yunho’s skin. He can hear the others chuckling at them as Yunho hugs him back and kisses the top of his head. It’s more amusement than anything, the lot of them are more than used to the way Jaejoong attaches himself to Yunho every time they’re together.

Yunho tugs gently on Jaejoong's hair and lifts his face. “You’re sure about this?” he asks for what Jaejoong feels must be the thousandth time. 

Jaejoong nods. “Yes,” he says slightly exasperated. Yunho asks that question every time. Jaejoong appreciates that his boyfriend wants to make sure he’s completely comfortable but Jaejoong doesn’t need him to. These men are Yunho’s closest friends and Jaejoong trusts each and everyone of them. They’ve all proven themselves to him and he knows Yunho would never have let any of them touch Jaejoong in the first place if he wasn’t sure things like this wouldn’t change the way they treated Jaejoong.

Yunho smiles and presses a quick kiss against Jaejoong’s lips. “Okay.” He turns Jaejoong around in his arms and rests his chin on Jaejoong’s shoulders. “Who do you want to undress you?”

Jaejoong looks at the friendly faces and can’t help the blush he can feel heating up his face when he remembers that all of these men have seen him naked and all of them have had their fingers inside him sometime over the last two and a half years.

He also can’t help but think about how different this is from the first time he’d been a locker room naked and surrounded, the first time he’d met Yunho when they’d both been in their first year of high school.

-

Jaejoong quickly finds a seat in the bleachers overlooking the soccer field. His best friends Hyunjoong and Seunghyun had both asked him not to come to this game but since they’d refused to explain why Jaejoong had just brushed them off. He came to all of their games since middle school, he wasn’t going to forgo going to the game against their school’s biggest rivals. 

Hyunjoong and Seunghyun had been Jaejoong’s best friends since their first year of middle school. In fact, they’d been Jaejoong’s only friends. Most people avoided Jaejoong, not wanting to be associated with the freak. _Boy pussy_ the other students called him when they were feeling particularly cruel. People like Jaejoong were rare. His parents had always told him rare and special, but to teenagers special meant strange. Jaejoong hadn’t told anyone he was a hermaphrodite but it was in his school medical records and secrets like that tend to get out, especially when all a person wants is to hide it away forever.

Jaejoong still remembers coming in to school to the whispers and the ugly looks from the other students, some of whom he had considered friends, and to the crudely drawn picture of a vagina taped to his locker along with the word ‘freak’. The principal had let him go home early that day. Jaejoong had stayed home the entire week and only gone back when Hyunjoong and Seunghyun had come to his house to tell him nothing had changed, that his gender didn’t matter, they just liked him. They’d stuck with him when they’d started high school, though Jaejoong was relieved to find out that teenagers were somewhat less cruel than they had been in middle school.

They hadn’t abandoned Jaejoong when everyone else had so Jaejoong wouldn’t abandon them. Maybe it seemed silly comparing Jaejoong’s situation to supporting his friends by going to all their games but it mattered to Jaejoong. It was a small thing he could do to repay them.

Hyunjoong had seen Jaejoong when he had first shown up at the field. He’d grabbed Jaejoong’s wrist and tried to drag him away but Jaejoong had shook him off and asked what his problem was. Hyunjoong had bit his bottom lip and just said that Jaejoong needed to leave. When Jaejoong had refused, Hyunjoong had made him promise he wouldn’t stay until the end of the game at least.

Jaejoong didn’t know what was wrong with his friends but he figured they would tell him after the game.

-

They lose the game.

Jaejoong goes to the locker rooms to wait for Seunghyun and Hyunjoong. They'll need to listen to whatever speech the coach gives after losing a game but he figures he can take them out for condolences. It's a ritual of sorts for the three of them. When their school wins they go out to norebang and sing party songs. When their school loses they go out for norebang and sing sad ballads.

Really the three of them just like to sing or in Seunghyun’s case, rap, but his singing wasn’t half bad.

The other team comes by first, the players all in high spirits. Jaejoong nods his head at them in acknowledgment. It’s only polite.

Most of them just pass him by occasionally giving him a second glance. Jaejoong sucks in a deep breath and tenses every time one of them does this. He should be used to the looks he gets but it always makes him a little afraid. Strangers stare at him and it makes him uncomfortable because it reminds him of the ugly looks he got in middle school but he tries not to be afraid. It's not like he's got 'freak' tattooed on his forehead. He's just prettier than most people and although some people might think it's unnatural for a boy to be as beautiful as he his, most people don't really pay him too much attention.

But he's gotten too complacent and later Jaejoong will remember thinking that he really should have known better when one of the larger players grabs him around the waist and drags him into what is usually the girls locker room, but gets used by the away teams when the boys athletics teams play.

Jaejoong gets one scream out before his mouth is covered by a large hand. But someone must have heard it right?

He struggles, kicking his legs and scratching at the arm around his waist.

"Calm down."

"We just want to see what a freak looks like."

Jaejoong freezes. Freak.

How did they know? Freak. Freak. Freak. The words echo in Jaejoong's mind with the memories of having food thrown at him, being kicked in the stomach, and body checked into walls. He barely notices when he's placed on his back on one of the benches, strong hands holding his wrists down above his head.

"Just let us take a look."

See. Look.

It's okay if they just want to look, he tells himself. It's happened before. Other boys peeking at him under bathroom stalls because kids like Jaejoong don't get a separate bathroom and no one's going to let someone with a dick use the girls bathroom.

There was also that time in his second year when a couple of boys from third year had dragged him up to the rooftop and pulled his pants off. They hadn't hurt him, not like they would have any other day. They'd just looked. 

It speaks to the trauma he's been through that these thoughts actually calm him down. 

He lets out a deep breath and relaxes. One of the boys undoes his belt and pulls his pants and underwear down his legs. He shuts his eyes as another one pulls his legs open. He closes his ears to the rude comments they make about what they find there. Jaejoong isn’t ashamed of himself but there’s no reason he should he should have to listen to someone talk about his genitalia that way.

Instead he thinks about what he’s going to see later, what he’ll have for dinner, how much he needs to study for his math test, anything to keep his mind off what’s happening. As long as he doesn’t think about it, everything is okay. If he just lets them look for a few minutes, they’ll get tired and let him leave and he can pretend it never happened.

Jaejoong lets his thoughts drift until he feels someone touching him between his legs.

Jaejoong’s eyes fly open. The hand takes itself away from his mouth but he doesn’t say anything and he doesn’t move.

There’s a boy, tan skinned with a small face, and a full mouth sitting on the bench between Jaejoong’s open legs. He’s running a finger over Jaejoong’s hole, the special one that sits behind his balls above his asshole. Jaejoong shudders at the touch. No one has ever touched him there. He barely touches himself there, only quickly running a cloth between his legs when he showers to make sure he’s clean.

“What are you doing?” one of the boys asks, disgusted.

They boy touching him looks at Jaejoong curiously. “I want to see if he gets wet like a girl,” he replies as he pushes a finger into Jaejoong. “Just hold him for me.”

Jaejoong squeezes his eyes shut again and tries to pretend this isn’t happening to him. It doesn’t work, not when he can fell the scrape of the boy’s fingernail inside him every time he pulls the finger out, not when the finger pushes in just a little bit faster with every thrust, not when there’s a warmth gathering in his abdomen, not when he starts to hear a low squelching sound that’s an auditory answer to the boy’s question.

Yes. He does get wet like a girl.

“Fuck,” comes one voice in a breathless sort of moan.

“Disgusting,” answers another full of scorn.

There’s a prickling in Jaejoong’s eyes and he wants to scream. Why isn’t the boy stopping. He got what he wanted. He should stop now.

He doesn’t stop.

Jaejoong feels another finger slide into him and thrust quickly along with the first. Tears escape from the sides of his eyes but he knows they aren’t for the twinge of pain he feels at the stretch the second finger causes. They’re for his shame, because it feels good. This boy he’s never met, this stranger molesting him makes him feel good. 

There’s something different about the way Jaejoong feels now from the way he does when he’s got his hand wrapped around his dick in the privacy of his own room. This feels less like a tornado ripping through him and more like a gentle wave gathering force before it comes crashing down on him. 

Jaejoong tenses. His body pulls taught and his fingers and toes close around empty air. He lets out a moan. The sound is out there for the entire room to hear, long and low, but louder than anything he’s ever heard before.

When the sound fades the hands let go of Jaejoong’s limbs and he covers his face with his hands. The room is quiet for what seems like forever until it’s broken bye an awed voice.

“Shit, Yunho.”

The words are like a signal for all the others. Jaejoong can hear laughing and slaps and lockers slamming mixed in with snide and lusting comments.

“You’re a freak, Jung.”

“I think I’m traumatized. Someone needs to pay for my therapy.”

“Jesus.”

“What’s he feel like?”

“Like he’d be better than fucking a girl.”

Jaejoong doesn’t dare move when he hears the last comment. It’s the same voice that had wondered idly if Jaejoong gets wet. The boy hasn’t moved either. He’s still got his fingers shoved up Jaejoong’s hole. He’d stopped moving them in and out but the fingers rub back and forth over his insides and that feels good too.

“Sick.”

“Who’d want to fuck that?’

“Freaky little bitch.”

“You’re a kinky mother fucker, Jung.”

There’s a laugh close to Jaejoong and the boy pulls away taking his dirty fingers with him. “Don’t knock it, hyung.”

Jaejoong doesn’t take the hands off his face until they’ve all left and the locker room is quiet again. He sits up on the bench and quickly stands when he feels the wetness against his bottom. He doesn’t look at it, the _stuff_ that came out of him. He just looks for his pants so he can go home.

“Looking for these?”

Jaejoong jumps at the voice and turns around, cupping his hands over is groin.

It’s _that_ boy. He’s holding Jaejoong's pants up between them.

Jaejoong reaches out a hand to grab them but the boy jerks the pants out of his reach and drops them behind himself.

Jaejoong puts his hand down and stares at him. The boy cocks his head and stares back. Jaejoong won’t go get them. He’d rather stand here half naked then try to squeeze past the boy and bend over to pick them up. He won’t do it.

The boy takes quick steps forward and traps Jaejoong between the lockers and his body. “You know, you’re really quite pretty.”

Jaejoong’s hands would curl into fists if they weren’t guarding his modesty— does he even have any modesty left in front of this boy. “I’m not,” he says.

They’re the first words he’s spoken through this entire ordeal and they make the boy grin. “You are.” He leans in close. “Too pretty for the _friends_ you’ve got.”

That catches Jaejoong’s attention. What does this boy know about Jaejoong’s friends. “Wh-what do you mean?”

The boy purses his lips. “Hmm, you’re rather ungrateful. I don’t think I’ll tell you.” He steps back from Jaejoong and turns to leave.

Jaejoong should leave it alone. He should let the boy go. The boy’s probably just taunting him. But there’s something in his voice that tells Jaejoong he’s not and he wants to know.

Jaejoong grabs the sleeve of the boy’s hoodie. “P-please. What do you mean?”

To Jaejoong’s distress, the boy crowds him against the lockers again. Why can’t he just talk from over there.

“You know our schools have a _special_ relationship.”

That’s one way to put it. What it is is a rivalry steeped in anger, revenge, blood, and sometimes the politics of their more powerful parents.

Jaejoong nods.

“Well, your friends were pretty sure they would win this game and they wanted something of ours.”

“What?” Jaejoong asks.

“That’s not important,” Yunho says. “They proposed a wager over it, but of course if we were going to give up something they wanted, they should bet something we wanted. And well, they said your school had something we’d never seen before.”

Jaejoong gulps. He’s filled with dread. They couldn’t. The wouldn’t.

The boy gets in close to him so that when he speaks the words his lips brush against Jaejoong’s.

“Boy. Pussy.”

They did. They did, they did, they did. Oh god. They did.

The boy steps back again. “Hey,” he says looking into Jaejoong’s eyes. Jaejoong’s not sure he likes what he hears in the boy’s tone of voice. It sounds like pity.

“Hey,” he says again, soft and low like he’s talking to a wild animal. “It wasn’t so bad was it? I made you feel good didn’t I?”

He did. He did, he did, he did. What does that make Jaejoong. What could he even call what had happened. He hadn’t said no. He hadn’t even struggled all that much. He came. He came on that this boy’s fingers and he had liked it. 

“Hey.” The boy speaks more sharply this time, snapping his fingers in front of Jaejoong’s face. He curses softly and pulls Jaejoong down to sit on a bench.

Jaejoong’s vaguely aware of the boy helping him pull on his pants, wiping his face down with a cool cloth, and walking him home after asking where he lives but he’s lost in his head.

What is he? What is he?

The boy leaves Jaejoong his name and number on a ripped piece of paper. Jung Yunho.

-

Jaejoong keeps the piece of paper. It’s rolled up with the clothes he wore that day, shoved into the back of his closet, but he keeps it.

He stops talking to anyone at school, always walking in another direction whenever he sees Hyunjoong or Seunghyun. 

Jaejoong puts the clothes in the laundry. He puts the balled up piece of paper in a drawer.

He’s quieter at home and goes out less, but he doesn’t get into trouble and his grades are better than they’ve ever been so his family doesn’t ask too many questions.

Jaejoong hangs up the clothes where they belong when his mother gives them back to him washed and folded. He unfolds the piece of paper and lays it flat on his desk.

He deletes and blocks all the contacts in his phone except his family. He can’t trust any of the rest of them and Hyunjoong keeps calling him.

Jaejoong wears the clothes. He calls the boy—Yunho. 

Jaejoong calls Yunho.

-

Yunho is… funny. Smart. Confident.

A little sweet.

Jaejoong likes him

-

Jaejoong loves the things Yunho says to him through the phone when they’re in bed in the middle of the night trying to be quiet. He loves the things Yunho says he would do to him, to his mouth, to his body. He loves they way Yunho describes the way he would make love to him. He loves when Yunho tells him how pretty he is. He loves it even more when Yunho tells him he has the prettiest holes.

-

Jaejoong has a boyfriend. He’s funny and smart and confident and sweet. He’s possessive but he shares. 

-

“Changmin,” Jaejoong answers Yunho’s question. The others chuckle. They all know Changmin is Jaejoong’s favorite.

Yoochun had been the first. The man’s a complete romantic and he handles Jaejoong the way he does his girlfriends. With gentle but firm touches and quiet words, asking Jaejoong if likes it this way or if he’d prefer it that way. He’s called Jaejoong every pet name under the sun: honey, sugar, sweetheart, darling. Jaejoong would have gotten angry with being called those things in any other situation but it’s hard to get mad at Yoochun when the endearments are followed by _does that feel good for you_.

Junsu was nervous the first time he touched Jaejoong, all clumsy hands and nervous smiles and he’d brought Jaejoong to orgasm then rubbed himself against Jaejoong through the pants Yunho wouldn’t let him take off. Junsu had chastely pressed a kiss against Jaejoong’s mouth when they were done and although he had technically broken Yunho’s rules when he’d rubbed himself off against Jaejoong— the boys were supposed to keep their dicks to themselves— he was so sweet that neither Yunho nor Jaejoong could really be angry with him.

Kangin is rough. Not painful rough. He’s just very aggressive, very direct. He leaves hickeys across Jaejoong’s body that Yunho swats at him for and promises he won’t do it next time. The next time he always leaves even bigger ones.

Hangeng had transferred to their university their sophomore year. He and Yunho had been fast friends. He’d been a little shocked the first time Yunho had invited him to his and Jaejoong’s room but they’d all enjoyed themselves. Where Kangin is fast and aggressive, Hangeng is slow and gentle. Jaejoong had introduced Hangeng to Heechul the next day and Donghae and Kangin had both almost gotten themselves arrested after bashing up Siwon’s car when the man had cursed out Jaejoong out.

Donghae likes to suck Jaejoong’s cock. It’s funny because the man claims he’s perfectly heterosexual but without fail, every time he gets between Jaejoong’s legs— every single time— he works him open with his fingers and then when Jaejoong’s a shuddering mess, Donghae closes his mouth over Jaejoong’s cock and swallows until Jaejoong’s spilling over his fingers and down his throat. He says he just likes the way Jaejoong tastes.

Kyuhyun’s a tease, an evil fucking tease. He likes to hear Jaejoong beg. He puts Jaejoong’s legs over his shoulders and strokes over Jaejoong’s hole with the tips of his fingers. He watches Jaejoong with a stupid smirk on his face as he runs light, feathery touches over the rim but never inside, not until Jaejoong is desperate and screaming for it, squeezing Kyuhyun’s head between his knees. Evil little shit.

Minho’s the youngest and the way he touches Jaejoong is _reverent_ , like he can’t believe he’s allowed to. Jaejoong and Yunho always cuddle him after, holding him between them as Jaejoong rewards him with open mouthed kisses that send little shots of lightening through all three of them.

And then there’s Changmin. The others are right. Changmin is Jaejoong’s favorite and he doesn’t care who knows it. None of them ever get jealous over it.

Changmin, instead of slipping his fingers into Jaejoong’s cunt is more likely to bury his face between Jaejoong’s legs and lick him out as good as Yunho does. Changmin doesn’t just break the rules, he demolishes them. He will always, always, get his, whether it’s sitting Jaejoong on his lap and pressing up against his ass until he comes, or holding Jaejoong’s hands between his as he cups them around his cock and strokes, or putting Jaejoong on his hands in knees so he can thrust between his thighs. Changmin can do these things and Yunho will be right there swallowing Jaejoong’s cries with his mouth as he does so.

The last time they were together Changmin had rubbed the tip of his cock across Jaejoong’s balls, over his cunt, down to his asshole and back up again. He’d repeated the motion, leaving a glistening wet trail on Jaejoong’s skin, until his cock had caught on Jaejoong’s cunt. Maybe on purpose, maybe not, but he’d looked first Jaejoong, then Yunho in the eye and pushed in. Not all the way, just enough so the head of his cock sat inside. And really, Changmin is Yunho’s favorite too because Yunho had just stroked Jaejoong’s hair and leaned down to whisper filthily in his ear.

“Come on, baby. Come for me. Let Changmin see how good you feel around him.”

And Jaejoong did, the shock of it causing him to spasm around Changmin’s cock. The feel of warm fluid spilling inside of him made him whimper.

He had someone else’s come inside of him, someone who was not Yunho. It should have made him feel wrong and dirty but Yunho was licking the shell of his ear telling him how good he’d done and Changmin was fisting his his cock to pull another orgasm from Jaejoong's body and Jaejoong had just wanted _more_.

Yunho pulls Jaejoong’s shirt of of the waist of his skinny jeans and and undoes the button. He slips his hand inside to wrap around Jaejoong’s cock.

Jaejoong moans. It’s good, so very good.

“Hyung,” Changmin complains.

Yunho chuckles and pulls his hand out of Jaejoong’s pants. He nips Jaejoong’s neck then pushes his boyfriend forward into Changmin’s arms.

Jaejoong wraps his arms around Changmin’s neck and tilts his face up for a kiss. 

Changmin licks along the seam of Jaejoong’s mouth but doesn’t give him what he wants. Instead he unwraps the arms from his neck and runs his hands up Jaejoong’s sides pulling the shirt up with them until its over Jaejoong’s head and discarded on the floor.

Jaejoong shivers, whether its for the hands on his skin or from the cool air suddenly breezing over his body he doesn’t know.

Changmin kneels down in front of him curls his fingers into the waist of Jaejoong’s jeans before peeling them down his legs. Jaejoong braces himself on Changmin’s shoulders as he lifts one leg, kicking off an unlaced boot and tugging it free of the pants, then the other. 

Changmin strokes up the back of his legs until his and rests his hands on Jaejoong’s hips and kisses his hip bone.

“So pretty.”

Jaejoong flushes. He hates being called pretty unless the word comes from one of the mouths in this room. These men can call him pretty all they like and he will blossom under their words like a flower in spring.

Changmin stands up, hands never leaving their place on Jaejoong’s hips and walks Jaejoong backward to the closest bench. He sits Jaejoong down on the end and pushes him to lie back, so that his ass is half hanging over the edge. He gets back down on his knees and puts Jaejoong’s legs over his shoulders. He places one hand over Jaejoong’s stomach and the other behind his thigh then licks his lips once before leaning in and fastening his mouth over Jaejoong’s cunt.

“ Oh, fuck.” Jaejoong spasms as Changmin’s tongue pushes into him with forceful licks. His hands go flying towards Changmin’s head but they’re grabbed before he can sink his fingers into the man’s hair.

“You know Changmin hates it when you pull his hair,” Yunho says, pinning Jaejoong’s hands over his head. 

He kneels down and seals his mouth over Jaejoong’s stroking the tip of his tongue over Jaejoong’s and across the roof of his mouth. 

Jaejoong closes his lips around Yunho’s tongue and sucks, sighing happily at the moan his boyfriend gives him. He loves Yunho’s mouth. Jaejoong thinks he could live without sex as long as he could have Yunho’s mouth.

A hard suck from Changmin makes him pull away from the kiss. “Ah!” he cries out. 

So good, so good, so good.

He plants his feet on Changmin’s back and lifts his hips up to press himself more firmly against the man’s mouth. Changmin is swallowing around him with every suck and Jaejoong will spill all the slick his body can produce for him if Changmin wants to drink it.

Yunho licks Jaejoong’s lips, not resuming the kiss so that they can all enjoy the sounds spilling from his mouth.

“Our Changmin is always so good to you isn’t he?” Yunho says.

“Ah, hah,” is Jaejoong’s breathless answer. He can’t talk.

“We should do something for him. To thank him.”

“Mmhmm,” Jaejoong answers and grinds himself onto Changmin’s mouth. He knows where Yunho is going with this. His boyfriend is a filthy bastard.

“Maybe after you’ve come so prettily for everyone we could take Changmin home with us and sit your tight little asshole on his cock.”

Changmin’s fingers dig into Jaejoong’s thigh at those words and Jaejoong lets out a keening whine. 

A filthy, delicious bastard.

“Would you like that, baby?” Yunho asks with a smirk, stroking Jaejoong’s cheek with his thumb. 

Jaejoong whimpers.

“Yeah, I think you’d both like that,” he says. “And maybe in a few years, when he’s ready, we’ll sit your pretty cunt on him as many times as it takes for you to give him a son, or a pretty little girl. How about that?”

Jaejoong would do it. He loves this team but Changmin is different. Changmin touches him the way Yunho does, talks to him the way Yunho does, takes care of him the way Yunho does. Jaejoong _adores_ Changmin.

Maybe it’s the thought of Changmin inside him or the idea of carrying the man’s child that pulls Jaejoong’s orgasm from him. Or maybe it’s the other thoughts running through Jaejoong’s head that do it. The thought of carrying twins, one Yunho’s and one Changmin’s, because Jaejoong _knows_ that happens. The thought of Yunho fucking him while he’s still stretched from Changmin’s cock with his come still inside him. The the thought of him laying on Yunho’s chest while Changmin works his fingers into Jaejoong’s hole next to Yunho’s cock so he can fit his own up there, snug right up against Yunho’s. The thought of Yunho licking all that slick off of Changmin’s face. 

The thought of Yunho _fucking_ Changmin for Jaejoong to watch.

That’s the one the one that has Jaejoong’s back arching of the bench and whining in protest when Yunho’s hand squeezes around the base of his cock.

“Not that one, baby. Not until the end. Everyone worked so hard to win that trophy for you. Don’t tell me you want to be done already?”

Jaejoong glares at him.

Yunho leans forward and pecks his mouth. “Later, baby. You can have him later.”

Later, because he still had seven more orgasms that would be pulled from him. Because this is what they had asked for. Because they did win that fucking trophy for him.

Because Jaejoong fucking loves them.

**Author's Note:**

> No shame.


End file.
